


Битва за веру священна

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация на тему мотивов и поступков тех, кто решает брать или не брать на себя ответственность за собственные ошибки или желания. Этот текст про то, что пути к друг другу бывают очень разными. И иногда приходится делать большой крюк, чтобы встретиться. </p><p>И между делом кто такая Наоми? что делает Кроули? как общался Кас с Беном?<br/>События идут после возвращения из Чистилища (AU, Бобби жив)</p><p>«Кроули прятал улыбку предвкушения. Как великолепный игрок в покер, он ставил на старые проверенные ходы. Не лезь между молотом и наковальней. Глупо было сталкивать лбами Кастиэля, видимо, одного из любимых ангелов Господа, и Рафаила, одержимого идеей фикс. Конечно, Бог выбрал сторону своего маленького сынка, который молился ему, стоя на коленях даже в Чистилище. Но святой всегда может пасть так низко, что сам Создатель отвернется от него. Исчезая из комнаты, спрятанной от всевидящих ангелов, демонов, любых творений во всех мирах, Кроули думал, как ни странно, о шампанском. Сорт которого будет достоин того, чтобы утопить в нем самую красивую девственницу в аду. Редкое должно сочетаться только с уникальным».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Битва за веру священна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



Хоть на мгновенье встань на колени,  
Дай клятву братьям своим.  
Бой нескончаем, кто побеждает?  
Мы, или все же они?  
Ария

 

\- Итак, что мы имеем. Бывшего святого свежей прожарки недавно из Чистилища. Все еще живой труп Винчестера, который я устал закапывать. Ах да, поношенный костюмчик Люцифера. А что имею я? Себя. Это как-то уж слишком аморально и извращенно. Не находишь?  
\- Время еще есть.  
\- Слушай, уговор был такой: я отдам тебе Кастиэля обратно, а ты делаешь все, чтобы он убрал с моей доски этих двух обезьянок. А дальше все по плану. Апокалипсис. Бла-бла-бла. Земля – вам, души – мне. И что я вижу? Они втроем снова лезут в мои дела с пророком.  
\- Пророк - собственность Небес. И не забывай, с кем говоришь ты.  
\- Наоми, может, когда-то ты и была Евой, созданной из ребра Адама, бессмертной среди всех творений Бога. Но не забывай, именно я дал тебе яблоко. А Люциферу уже потом все приписали. Тогда я избавил тебя от мужа и необходимости рожать каждый год. Должок помнишь? Отдай мне человечество, ты все равно его не любишь. И всегда не любила. Тебе его навязали. Ты же не хотела. Но кто уж там сверху спрашивает, чего хочет женщина? Ну чего задумалась? Думаешь, их тоска по матери имеет к тебе хоть какое-то отношение? Да брось! Они ни во что не ставят женщину, как таковую. Погляди: Сэм со своей тридцатой пассией после демонши, Дин со своей машиной. У него никогда жены не будет! Можем поспорить.  
\- Иди. Тебе давно пора.  
\- Ева!  
\- Не зови меня так больше.  
\- Ладно-ладно, не горячись. Но хотя бы скажи, у нас есть план? Ну? Ну, хотя бы маленький планчик? Крошечный?  
\- Не волнуйся. Все уже улажено.  
\- Слава Богу! Видишь? Видишь? В жизни так не ругался. Чтоб мне провалиться.  
Кроули прятал улыбку предвкушения. Как великолепный игрок в покер, он ставил на старые проверенные ходы. Не лезь между молотом и наковальней. Глупо было сталкивать лбами Кастиэля, видимо, одного из любимых ангелов Господа, и Рафаила, одержимого идеей фикс. Конечно, Бог выбрал сторону своего маленького сынка, который молился ему, стоя на коленях даже в Чистилище. Но святой всегда может пасть так низко, что сам Создатель отвернется от него. Исчезая из комнаты, спрятанной от всевидящих ангелов, демонов, любых творений во всех мирах, Кроули думал, как ни странно, о шампанском. Сорт которого будет достоин того, чтобы утопить в нем самую красивую девственницу в аду. Редкое должно сочетаться только с уникальным. 

***

Сегодня Кастиэль решил стать охотником. Этот маленький шаг по большой дороге «доказательств Дину Винчестеру» дался ему нелегко. Осторожность, и даже настороженность, которая мелькала в человеке порой, кололась горьким прошлым и суетным, не подобающим отчаянием. Смертный может пасть, может оступаться каждый день, но ангел – никогда. Последний, оступившийся так тяжко, был заточен своим же братом по велению Создателя. Он же, Кастиэль – бродил по Земле так, будто ничего не случилось. Будто Господь простил его за левиафанов, гордыню, кровь братьев и сестер. Этот шестой или седьмой шанс начать все заново ангел испортить просто не мог. Он старался быть идеальным в глазах хотя бы одного человека, который помнил его прежним. И иногда забывал, что за его спиной больше нет крылатой армии, нет союзников и больше не осталось друзей.  
Ангелы видели в нем тень греха, страстность и слишком сильную привязанность к человеку. К человеку, не к человечеству. Спасал ли он мир или спасал Дина Винчестера - всегда было большим вопросом. Только вслух его не озвучивали – не могли. Те, кто пытался, давно уже обратились в поток бесконечного света. Люди же видели в нем предателя, бывшего когда-то хорошим другом.  
Ангел в себе не видел ничего.  
Ночью в Импале, пока они ехали на очередное странное дело, Кастиэль вспоминал Чистилище. И то первое время, когда смертный смотрел на него с презрением. Бен – этот вампир, стал другом, братом, частью жизни. Дин советовался с ним, говорил, делил остатки еды.  
«Ангелу не нужно есть», - ронял он бесцветным тоном знающего специалиста. И отдавал кусок Бену.  
Но вот Бену как раз есть было нужно. И однажды Дин сказал:  
\- Кас, тут такое дело. Он же вампир. Еды поблизости нет. Ты бессмертен. Накорми его, что с тебя станется. Я бы сам, но он не хочет. Говорит, стану обузой минимум на день. Мы же не можем тормозить на целый день, ведь так?  
\- Так… - согласился ангел и с тех пор стал ощущать себя немым приложением к беседе двух друзей.  
Пока вампир пил его кровь, с удовольствием надкусывая кисть или вену на шее, Кастиэль старался не смотреть на своего человека. Эта кровь. Это все, о чем он попросил. Так мало… по сравнению с жизнями людей, ангелов, проклятой сделкой с Кроули.  
\- Я голоден, ты не против? – Бен часто не ждал ответа, просто беря ангела за руку и отводя в сторону.  
Кастиэль, ощущая себя прижатым к дереву, ничего не говорил. Он соглашался на боль, усталость весселя, чувство беспомощности и отвращения к себе. Ангел, позволяющий вампиру использовать себя. Так низко не пал даже Люцифер в аду. Но если это нужно Дину. Если Дин считает это правильным. Значит, это правильно.  
И Кастиэль дал себе зарок, что всегда будет помнить этот компас. Дин – не ошибается. Дин – знает, что делать. Надо просто слушаться. Просто идти рядом. Зачем он рассказал это Наоми, Кас уже не помнил. Как и то, что рассказал. Она просто сказала ему:  
\- Ты прав. Исполняй волю смертного. Ибо ангелов создали служить людям. А не наоборот.  
Знала ли она, как необыкновенно метко иногда можно сыграть на данных обещаниях. О да. Безусловно, знала.  
Она без труда читала воспоминания ангела и помнила, как, совершенно обессилев, он стал пропускать удары преследовавших их левиафанов. Помнила, как прятал синяки и незаживающие следы укусов от Дина. Будто смертный смотрел на него. Но он не смотрел. Собранный, сконцентрированный на том, чтобы выжить. Человек просто располагал ресурсами, которые у него были.  
Пока однажды Кастиэль не упал во время боя. Именно Бен прикрыл его. Оттащил в сторону и дал пару минут оклематься. Он не спешил нянчиться, просто старался сохранить свой живой холодильник. Ангел, потрепанный, бледно-серый, полный дурманящего запаха крови, был, безусловно, удачным бонусом к человеку. Но все же вампир прожил достаточно, чтобы разглядеть в стеклянных глазах жажду. Практически такую же сильную, как у него самого.  
Только хотел ангел не крови, а нужности. Определения себя в картине мира. Он был солдатом, выпавшим из строя и не понимающим, как можно жить, не подчиняясь системе – не принадлежать идее, общему, хоть чему-то, что дало бы смысл существования. Бен догадывался, что смешной парень с зелеными глазами и был этим самым – ключевым винтиком в схеме ангела. И этот моторчик не работал, пока Дин глядел мимо.  
Самые сложные вещи порой очень просты. Все это разобрала Наоми за бесцветным изложением и опущенным взглядом синеглазого лейтенанта уже не существующего гарнизона. 

***

(Какое-то время спустя).  
\- Это не первый раз, когда я впускаю кого-то в свою жизнь, но первый, когда хочу, чтобы кто-то в ней остался.  
Руки скользят, обхватывая старый потертый ремень, ангел вздрагивает, пытается обернуться, посмотреть в знакомые глаза, найти в них ответы. Он не понимает, только шепчет:  
\- Что ты…  
Кастиэль чувствует себя разбитым, но не может сказать – нет.  
«Ибо – это искупление, - твердит какой-то упрямый голос в голове. - Искупление за то, что ты причинил им, за то, что лгал, за то, что мог и хотел убить».  
«Слабость вполне может быть закономерной», - думается мысль. Пустая и холодная. И боль. Люди часто причиняют друг другу боль и чаще всего тем, кого любят. Может, это нормально? Так, наверное, правильно? Только в глазах все равно двоится. Боль иссушает его, выпивает до дна, он почти не способен сопротивляться и остановиться тоже уже не может.  
\- Дин…  
Сэм закрывает ему рот ладонью, второй заламывая руку назад:  
– Не уйдешь, я сказал, ты никуда не денешься! - взгляд у него выцветший, пустой, равнодушный.  
Кастиэль закрывает глаза, он дергается и понимает, что ему не выбраться. Он должен подчиниться. Он обещал себе. Быть послушным…  
Сэм толкает ангела на пол, тащит галстук с шеи, в сторону разлетаются оторванные пуговицы, плащ, пиджак, рубашка.  
Но в это мгновение Дин что-то бормочет брату, что-то несвязное, и Сэм, кажется, его понимает.  
Кастиэль пытается встать и снова падает. Сэм тянет его на себя; он лежит на полу, побуждая проклятого ангела оседлать себя, тот хрипло что-то шепчет, но это абсолютно не важно.  
Дин осторожно опускается на колени, гладит чуть дрожащей рукой взмокшую спину и целует правую лопатку, затем левую; там, где, по мнению людей, у ангелов отрастают крылья. Он чувствует, что это неправильно и надо встать и помочь Кастиэлю, который смотрит на него, обернувшись, беззвучно умоляя остановиться. Но еще ведь так рано, еще так сладко, так хочется…  
Когда человек обнимает его, Кастиэль опускает голову, он теряет себя, опаленный и потерянный в свете душ. Человеческая страсть жжет до самого дна затуманенного разума. Его смертный будто тавро ставит. «Принадлежать, – говорит он с каждым легким укусом. - Ты будешь принадлежать мне».  
Сэм слышит, как просит вессель, и кажется, ему все равно. Им обоим все равно. Только жар имеет значение. Тепло, что горит в сердце ангела.  
Что-то в этом угаре не так. Дин смутно сознает это, но стоит посмотреть в глаза весселя, как мир сдвигается, кренится, и пропадает последний пеленг мозга, цепляющегося за жизнь.  
Как ни странно, привел их в себя выстрел.  
Сэм переводит затуманенный взгляд на дверной проем и смеется. Пронзительно, корчась, будто от боли. У него из плеча торчит дротик с транквилизатором.  
\- Прости, - это последнее, что слышит Дин, перед тем как ночь заглядывает из окна в дом.  
\- Купидоновы стрелы, отравленные, - бурчит Бобби, возникая из сырости тумана и словно сплющиваясь, становясь выпуклым, настоящим, злым. Очень злым. – Кто-то там наверху отдал приказ, и вас постреляли, как кроликов. Искушение, - тычок пальцем куда-то за спину, где сидит на диване, положив руки на колени, падший ангел, - и голод. Вы себя видели? Сколько вы не ели? Спали? Я со вторника не могу до вас дозвониться!  
Дин с трудом поворачивает голову и видит глаза ангела, в них смятение и боль.  
– Прости меня… я должен был догадаться.  
Бобби швыряет ему в лицо:  
\- Да уж, должен был! На тебя-то купидоновы стрелы не действуют! Они же не для ангелов создавались!  
И Кастиэль закрывает лицо руками, бледный, выхолощенный, почти больной осознанием случившегося.  
Сэм молча сидит в кресле, он очнулся чуть раньше. В его темных глазах картины того, как Дин…  
\- Я думаю, какое-то время нам надо охотиться отдельно.  
\- Да-да, - подхватывает старший брат, вспоминая свою часть едва не случившегося «продолжения банкета».  
Младший встает с кресла, нетвердым шагом идет собирать вещи, он не собирается оставаться здесь и пары минут. Раствор Бобби на святой воде рассеял чары отравленных стрел купидона, попав в кровь, но не развеял воспоминаний.  
Последнее, что помнит Сэм, оборачиваясь, это то, что Дин не смотрит ему в глаза.  
Дин тоже собирает вещи.  
\- Это убило бы вас, - в голосе Бобби еще слышится гнев. – Так легко увязнуть!  
Дин останавливает его взмахом руки и оборачивается к Кастиэлю. Он не понимает ангела, пожалуй, сейчас даже меньше, чем тогда, когда тот решил стать Богом. Краем сознания замечает, что тот выглядит изможденным.  
\- Вы питались, Дин, - Бобби еще ярится, но уже не так. - Питались от него, как инкубы! И ваша жажда его чуть не убила или не обратила в сущность, которой я даже названия не знаю! Если бы в этом весселе была душа человека, а не суть ангела – он бы сыграл в ящик раньше, чем я додумался, и тогда вы оба были бы мразью, в которую я бы разрядил чего похлеще транквилизатора со святой водой.  
А в голове Дина гулом еще звучат слова: «Так легко увязнуть… На тебя-то купидоновы стрелы не действуют!» Кастиэль, может, и не понимал, что происходит, но он не противился. От осознания Дин замирает и оглядывается на ангела, унижение которого сквозит в комканых жестах и отчаянном взгляде. Ангел не противился, потому что полагал, что это его, Дина, желание. 

***

Пунцовые пятна на щеках Дин предпочел изучать уже в машине. Он не сбегал, нет. Он брал время все обдумать. Во всяком случае, так звучало убедительнее для внутреннего голоса. Или нет?  
Почти три месяца он катался по стране, от одной охоты до другой, иногда отсылая скупые смс-ки брату:  
– Все в порядке?  
\- Все ок.  
Это была стандартная безопасная фраза бывалых охотников за нечистью. Говорить по телефону они пока не решались.  
Вернулся Дин под Рождество, подогнав Импалу к дому Бобби и думая, что пиво, виски со льдом и порнушка будут удачным завершением вечера. Порнушка теперь всегда была с ним. Как святой талисман.  
Он хмыкнул и, вздохнув, вышел из машины. Пришло время поговорить. Кастиэль…  
Надо сказать ему, что это наваждение и он, типa, его друг и всегда будет другом.  
Бобби встретил его угрюмым:  
\- Индейки не будет, - и хлопнул по плечу.  
Они предпочли сделать вид, что маленький эпизод исчерпан. Так было удобнее.  
\- Где Кас? – натянуто спросил Дин, после того как бутылка опустела.  
\- Не знаю, - брякнул Бобби и пошел к выходу из кухни, избегая возможности посмотреть, как вытянулось лицо Дина Винчестера. – Он уехал почти сразу после вас.  
\- Уехал?  
\- Ну да, вы так хорошо «закусили», что летать он теперь не сможет. Он пал в тот вечер, как Анна когда-то.  
Бобби пожал плечами, третьего сына он себе не заказывал.  
Дин на мгновение зажмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и отогнать алкогольный дурман в голове.  
«… куда он мог податься? Думай, Дин, думай…»  
Память услужливо пихнула вперед картинку бледного, как призрак, ангела на диване. Бобби вошел, когда они собирались…  
От стыда, кажется, заныли даже зубы, Дин со злостью плеснул в стакан еще виски.  
«Сейчас станет лучше!»  
А потом взгляд упал на фотографию на стене, еще из тех времен, когда ангел говорил, витиевато коверкая слова и переспрашивая.  
\- Черт! – Дин смахнул куртку со стула и пошел к выходу, Рождество отменялось. - Сэм! Алло… Кас с тобой? Нет, в смысле… В общем, Бобби не знает, где он. Пернатый… он звонил тебе? Нет? Ок. Я на связи.  
Дин положил трубку, нахмурился, выдохнул облачко пара и покачал головой.  
«Не надо было сбегать, не объяснившись. Черт. Черт!»

***

Где-то Кроули пробует отменное бордо, затем начинает раскуривать сигару. Строить планы на Рождество - это так здорово. Почти три месяца отдыха от сующего всюду нос Кастиэля и двух братьев, которые так отдалились друг от друга, чтобы меньше краснеть, что лучшего и желать нельзя. Хотя нет, лучше было бы, если бы они все-таки закончили свой маленький сеанс групповушки. Но Наоми обещала… 

***

Дин включает дворники, идет первый снег в этом году. На глаза бросается шпиль местной церквушки. Еще поворачивая на проселочную дорогу, Дин спрашивал себя, как часто провидение вело его за руку?  
Он издалека узнает знакомую фигуру в какой-то невнятной одежде, видимо, рабочей. Кастиэль чинит забор, вязкая грязь, на которую падает снег, пачкает его сапоги почти до середины. Ангел оборачивается на гул двигателя и замирает. Дин выходит из машины с ворохом готовых фраз. Вроде: «Знаешь, все ок. Это не я, и вообще, меня там не было. Так что, это, давай все будет, как раньше?»  
Но, посмотрев в отрешенные глаза весселя, осознает, что "как раньше" не будет.  
Кастиэль задачи не облегчает, он просто ждет.  
\- Я, это… ехал мимо, - начинает Дин и понимает, что звучит бредово. Собравшись, он хмуро косится на церковь и понижает голос:  
\- Поговорим? – кивает в сторону машины.  
Ангел с минуту молчит, затем садится на пассажирское сиденье и привычным уже жестом кладет руки на колени.  
\- Да, Дин?  
\- То, что случилось…  
\- Было не по твоей воле, я понял это еще тогда.  
Он сдержан, суховатый тон, отстраненность – этот Кастиэль разительно отличается от того, что позволял обнимать себя тогда. С трудом добавляет:  
\- Я прошу прощения, - и выходит из машины.  
Дин еще какое-то время смотрит на руль, затем на уходящего в церковь Кастиэля. Кем он был тут? Служкой? Разнорабочим? Какое он выбрал себе будущее? Но какое бы ни выбрал, Дина Винчестера в нем не было.  
И Дин, нажав педаль газа, медленно отправляется дальше. Ничего не видя сквозь всполохи снега. 

***

Зайдя в церковь, Кастиэль без сил опустился на скамью. Здесь не стали спрашивать, кто он и откуда, когда он постучался ночью, без сил, потерянный, не знающий, что делать. Он сам рассказал святому отцу, кто он, без утайки. Рассказал о войне, братьях. Обо всем, кроме последнего эпизода. Не хватило сил. Неизвестно, поверил ли ему священник, но в полицию он не позвонил и, не задавая вопросов, позволил чинить деревянную церквушку, помогать по хозяйству.  
В его маленькой комнатке было тихо. Кровать, стул да пара книг. Светильник стоял на полу. Стол он еще только чинил. Работа помогала убежать от стыда, от себя, от своих снов и желаний. Работа помогала быть частью чего-то, что нужно или может быть важно хотя бы для кого-то.  
«Как оскорбленно и смущенно смотрел тогда Дин».  
Кастиэль молился почти каждую ночь с того момента, как сбежал, не зная направления, без понятия, что делать, чувствуя только разочарование в себе, в людях, в мире, который его окружал. Бог увел его дальше от пучины реки, выведя к церкви, и, как потерявшийся ребенок, он бросился к своему Отцу. Неся ему свою боль, с детским желанием – все исправить, забыть, сделать, как было. Смирение и осознание пришли позже. 

***

Дин разворачивает Импалу. Ну уж нет. Теперь никто не сбежит.  
\- Как ты мог подумать, что я захочу так… так с тобой…! – фраза, в начале звучащая громко, под конец почти сипит.  
Кастиэль поднимает глаза, и Дин замолкает, замечает и эту легкую дрожь в руках, сжимающих Библию, и как не слушается обычно такой нейтральный голос:  
\- Прости…  
Дин молчит какое-то время, ему не по себе. Пожалуй, здесь нужна помощь зала, совет друга, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Шутки, приветы, образы - все крутится в голове, кроме самого важного. Оно не лезет с языка, не выпихивается хомутом и не становится легче.  
\- Если бы… если б я решил… с тобой… это не было бы так.  
Сказал. Выдохнул. Пусто в голове и гудит. Сомнения. То ли сказал, правильно ли?  
Кастиэль вздрагивает. Ему по ночам видятся дурные сны, так что священник, который не задает вопросов, но уже догадывается, в чем дело, приносит ему воды и затем еще долго не выключает свет, будто сиделка. Дин читает этот стыд по осунувшемуся лицу.  
\- Я не должен был уезжать, - звучит совсем тихо. – Мне надо было остаться и объясниться, позаботиться о тебе. Ты же не понимаешь… я… Я никогда не заставлю тебя.  
Дин ненавидел себя за то, что приходится произносить это. За то, что у него был повод сказать это. Был повод, черт возьми!  
Страсть, похоть, наваждение. Но не... Точно нет. Абсолютно точно.  
«Кретин».  
\- Все хорошо, Дин, - Кастиэль пытается улыбнуться.  
«Довольно плохая попытка», - думает Дин и медленно делает шаг вперед.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
\- Почему?  
Он говорит что-то еще, но это не пробивает стену за синим стеклом глаз напротив.  
\- Здесь мне место, Дин. Я падший ангел. Мне надо искупить свою вину.  
\- Ты можешь искупить ее и не здесь тоже. Разве ты не должен помочь нам с пророком?  
«Разве ты не хочешь просто пойти со мной? Просто быть рядом, как прежде? Разве нет?»  
\- Я бессилен…  
Дин застывает в паре миллиметров от знакомого лица:  
\- Ты мне нужен. Слышишь? Без благодати или с ней.  
Кас отводит глаза, кажется, он всегда опускает взгляд, когда теряется.  
Смертный прячет тень грустной усмешки в глазах. Он очень хорошо знает своего ангела. Слишком хорошо на самом деле, чтобы три месяца делать вид, что случившееся было исключительно виной заклятья и отравы.  
Но он не скажет. Иногда людям проще не заглядывать в темный чердак в своей голове, где в редкие минуты мира они могли быть настоящими. Не скажет, но и не отпустит. Таковы люди.  
Тепло в голосе личное, внимательное, греет:  
\- Поедем со мной, - звучит тихо, вкрадчиво и очень спокойно.  
И ангел оборачивается на тяжелый суровый крест. Зрит ли сейчас его смятение Господь? Ведет ли его?  
Дин осторожно кладет руки на плечи ангела и доверительно  
подмигивает:  
\- Я отпросил тебя погулять допоздна. Еще тогда, когда мы в первый раз сбежали из райской клетки.  
И Кастиэль поднимает взгляд, будто обретая нечто важное. Он был нужен тогда, он поверил и пошел следом. Сменился год, но это ничего не решало. И, наверное, никогда не решит.  
Человек вновь уводит ангела, с того ли пути, который избрал Бог, или просто с какого-то другого. Это не важно для него. И ничего не важно на самом деле. Просто идет снег перед Рождеством. Просто в машине тепло.  
И двое друзей возвращаются домой.


End file.
